Chocolate de San Valentín
by Plock
Summary: ¿Qué mejor que un chocolate casero para San Valentín?


_**Sé que está bastante atrasado, pero aquí un one-shot por el día de San Valentin, espero que les guste y no olviden dejar comentarios.**_

_**Junjou romantica no me pertenece u_u ni sus personajes (Lamentablemente).**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Misaki—Escuché a mis espaldas, sin girarme continúe en mi tarea de hacer la comida.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mañana es 14 de febrero—Dijo simplemente.

—Si, lo es—Respondí simplemente, no quería darle ideas a mi casero, ya que sólo ocupaba un incentivo para exagerar lo que dijera.

—Quiero que hagamos chocolate—Gire en shock hacia mi casero ¿EH? ¿¡De dónde sacó una idea tan extraña?

—¿Q..qué?—Pregunté a lo mejor no había escuchado bien.

—Quiero preparar un chocolate—Sus ojos lilas estaban completamente serios mirándome fijamente.

—¿Por qué quieres hacer eso?—¿El gran Usami-sensei haciendo chocolate? Debía haber una razón oculta detrás de todo esto—A ti no te gustan los dulces…

—Puedo hacer una excepción, es San Valentín después de todo—Resoplé apagando el fuego del quemador.

_¿Hacer chocolate? Tal vez no era tan mala idea.. Es algo simple y barato._

—Está bien—Murmuré sirviendo la comida—Prepararé las cosas para mañana.

—Gracias Misaki—Usagi me sonrió y acarició mi cabello antes de retirarse de la cocina. Lo miré incrédulo, no podía ser tan inocente, ¡Algo tenía que estar tramando!

.

En la comida, Usagi estuvo preguntándome sobre como se hacía el chocolate, no quise indagar mucho porque prefería explicárselo mientras lo preparábamos. Cuando le expliqué eso de inmediato aceptó con una sonrisa demasiado cálida para ser verdadera.

_Pero Usagi-san no finge sus sonrisas conmigo… ¿Entonces porque esta tan feliz?_

—¿Y cuántos tipos de chocolates hay?—Preguntó.

Pensé un momento antes de responderle—Hay de varios tipos, se puede pedir con concentraciones de leche y azúcar diferentes, y los clásicos extremos, que es el negro que es muy amargo y el blanco que se caracteriza por ser muy dulce.

—¿Y cuáles usaremos?—Dijo emocionado.

—Usagi-san—Algo me decía que la única manera de complacerlo sería esa—¿Quieres acompañarme a comprar los materiales?

Como niño pequeño, parpadeó un par de veces y una aura brillante salió a su alrededor.

_Eso es un si ¿Verdad?_

_Pero se verá raro dos hombres comprando materiales para chocolate, en San Valentin es una fecha especialmente para que las mujeres preparen chocolate._

—¿Cuándo iremos?—Me preguntó regresando a la realidad, pero si me miraba de esa forma tan ilusionada no podría decirle que no.

—Podria ser después de comer...—Murmuré.

—Perfecto.

.

.

Compramos los típicos 4 tipos de chocolate, amargo pensando exclusivamente para Usagi, blanco, chocolate con leche al 75% y otro con leche al 25%, además de comprar algunas chispas con colorante artificial.

Revisamos algunos moldes, la parte que me temía, yo prefería usar el clásico molde circular o cuadrado pero Usagi tenía otros planes, prácticamente se llevo uno de cada tipo de corazón y otros en forma de oso. Bueno él es el de la idea que hiciera lo que quisiera, con que realmente quisiera hacer el chocolate me bastaba. Lo menos que quería era que fuera una excusa para tener sexo.

"_Pero en San Valentín es normal que las parejas tengan sexo" "No creo que odies que te coloqué en chocolate encima"_

Escuché en mi cabeza, mi rostro ardió y casi como si lo hubiera dicho en voz alta volteé a mis costados para ver si alguien se había percatado de mis sucios pensamientos.

_¡Claro que no quiero!_ Grité en mis adentros. En definitiva descubriré lo que planea.

.

.

3 3 3 14 de febrero 3 3 3

Me desperté en sus brazos, suspiré pesadamente, siempre sucedía lo mismo, no recordaba la última vez que desperté en mi cuarto. Miré el techo pensativo.

_Éste__ es mi 4to San Valentín con Usagi-san_

A pesar de ser una celebración para que las mujeres les regalen a los hombres, ya estaba lamentablemente acostumbrado a complacerlo este día. Suspiré levantándome, ¡P..pero no era como si hubiera aceptado que tenía el rol femenino en la relación! Es sólo que… Usagi se pone muy feliz cuando hago cosas por él.

Me coloqué el delantal y me dispuse a cocinar nuestro desayuno, algo colorido y variado. Creo que seguía algo dormido porque cuando menos lo pensé Usagi se coló detrás de mí.

—Qué lindo—Me murmuró en el oído.

—¡Usagi-san! No aparezcas detrás de la gente.

—Pero si te salude—Se rió sirviendo su taza de café—Tú fuiste quien no me vio.

Un leve rubor cubrió mis mejillas y regrese mi vista a cuidar la comida.

—¡Creo..que aún estoy algo dormido!

—¿Hum? ¿Ocupas que te despierte?—Preguntó seductoramente pegándose a mi espalda.

—¡No es necesario! ¡Ya estoy despierto!—Me giré riéndome nerviosamente.

—¿Seguro?—Pasó una de sus manos tocando mis piernas y otra me pegó a su pecho.

—¡Si!

—Qué pena… Yo quería despertarte al estilo Usami—Se rio—Sobre todo cuando Misaki ese viste tan lindo.

—¡No me visto lindo! ¡Sólo es un delantal sobre mi pijama!

Recargó su barbilla en mi hombro—No sabes lo lindo que te ves, quiero verte así todo el día…

—Estás loco..

—Hoy no vamos a salir, quiero verte en pijama ¿Lo harías?

Mi corazón se sobresaltó casi a un punto doloroso retumbando por todo mi cuerpo.

_Aah..el amor.._

—Está bien—Murmuré prácticamente para mí titubeando.

—¿Eh?

—Que está bien—Dichas esas palabras mi rostro se incendió y comencé a temblar en pánico—¡Pero no lo hago por ti! ¡Yo.. Yo ya tenía pensado estar así todo el día! ¿Qué..queda claro?—Dije patéticamente girando para verlo. Esa sonrisa, era su arma más poderosa. Bajé la mirada nervioso.

—Si, si—Hizo una pausa y cerró los ojos acercándose a mí y murmurando claramente las siguientes palabras—Te amo Misaki—Besó mi cabello y me liberó de su agarré.

—¡Usagi-san!—Grité antes que se fuera, cuando se giró me paralicé ¡¿Qué demonios iba a decirle?! ¿Acaso le iba a gritar "yo también"? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Se me habrá entumido el cerebro con el sueño?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Etto..Tú..también deberías ponerte algo cómodo…—Alcancé a murmurar reprochándome en mi mente.

.

.

Después de desayunar llegó el momento que Usagi estaba esperando, fuimos a la cocina y sacamos todos los ingredientes, mientras sacaba todo él estaba pegado a mi espalda revisando cada detalle. Sólo por hoy iba a dejar que se colgara de mí.

—¿Estos chocolates los compraste pensando en mí?—Me preguntó.

—P..por supuesto.. Tonto, después de todo es tu regalo…

—Me haces tan feliz—Murmuró en mi oído—Lo siento, yo no conozco mucho de los tipos de chocolate para ti.

Mis mejillas ardieron y le di unas cuantas palmaditas a sus brazos que me tenían atrapado.

—Está bien, cualquier tipo de chocolate me gusta.. Estará bien cualquiera que.. me prepares.

Repentinamente me tomó de la barbilla y unió nuestros labios por unos segundos. Antes de poder replicar o moverme se separó y me libró de su agarre.

—Gracias— Sonrió—Pero usare todas mis habilidades para que te guste.

_¿Por qué le importa tanto?_

Desvié la mirada por completo, mi corazón se quería salir del pecho, sin así planearlo una de mis manos se posó en donde reposaba elcorazón apretando mi camisa. Ese era el latido que provocaba Usagi-san.

_No dejes que te afecte_Pensé frustrado_Bien sabes que no importa lo que dijera no haría la diferencia, Usagi-san siempre sería malo en la cocina._

Me dije tratando de convencerme, sin resultado. Mi cuerpo no obedecía la razón, llevaba cuatro años con él y ni siquiera había podido hacer arroz sin que se quemara. Sólo... Sólo.. Con esa mirada violácea enfocada y decidida, no haría milagros.

.

.

Estuve enumerando los pasos y los apunté en una hoja pegada justo en la alacena de enfrente, a pesar de que estuviéramos al lado del otro, Usagi propuso que no miráramos el resultado hasta el final.

Al principio sospechaba él solo quería tomarme con la guardia baja, pero al verlo, no podía ver más que concentración en sus ojos.

_Qué extraño..._

Para mis chocolates utilicé, unos moldes rectangulares y con toda la vergüenza del mundo unos cuantos de forma de corazón.

¡No era mi culpa! Después de todo Usagi los había comprado, no quería desperdiciarlos. Los de oso preferí no usarlos sobre todo porque no quisiera comérselos por temor de matarlos.

Su mirada se clavó en mí y sonrió acercando su mano a mi mejilla sonrojándome.

—¿Qué haces?

—Tenías chocolate—Se río probando sus dedos ycontinúo con lo que hacía. Me extrañé todavía más, de tener chocolate en mi cuerpo... Usagi se aventaría o mínimo lo limpiaría con sulengua.

Me tensé al recapacitar mis pensamientos ¡¿Que era lo que estaba pensando?!¡Me estaba convirtiendo en un pervertido!

—Misaki…—Me llamó sobresaltándome.

—¿Q..Qué pasa?

—Incluso… si no se mira bien ¿Los comerás?—Dijo sin mirarme.

—¿Eh? ¿No estabas diciendo que usarías todas tus habilidades para que quedara bien?

Me dio una palmadita en mi cabello y lo desacomodó con delicadeza.

—Sé que no soy muy bueno—Me encogí cuando mi corazón comenzó a golpetear mi pecho—Por eso te pregunto…

_¿Qué paso con mi arrogante casero que esta terco en pensar que puede cocinar bien? ¿Con el gran Usami-sensei que lo puede hacer todo si quiere?_

—Claro...los comeré… No importa cómo se vean...—Asentí sin más palabras, prácticamente sentía humo salir de mi cabeza. Usagi sonrió y volvió a su labor, mientras que yo estaba más que confundido,el pervertido Usagi ya hubiera intentado hacer algo o decir algún comentario obsceno o ¡Lo que sea! ¡¿Qué pasaba con esa actitud?!

Quiere que los coma… ¿Tendrán algo especial? ¿Afrodisiaco? ¿Picante? ¿Laxante?

No, no, no, no, no.. Yo estuve ahí cuando compramos las cosas.

_Entonces ¿Por qué se estaba empeñando tanto en esto?_

.

.

Yo terminé, hice 12 chocolates, 3 cuadrados, 5 corazones decorados diferentemente, 3 círculos y me decidí por hacer un oso. Hace mucho tiempo no que hacia chocolate pero creo que me quedó bastante bien. Principalmente utilice el amargo y para decorar use el chocolate con colorante y el de leche al 25, lo suficiente para que a Usagi le gustara. Incluso en algunos puse un pequeño conejo o un oso dibujado.

Ya me estaba preocupando Usagi-san, tan concentrado y tan serio. Suspiré en la sala, ya había pasado 30 minutos desde que había terminado y el afamado escritor seguía en la cocina.

_¿Qué tiene de especial?_

Abracé mis rodillas

_¿Era por mí? No.. no puede ser sólo eso. Tal vez porque era una actividad "normal", pero de ser así haría el desastre de siempre._

_Tal vez deba ayudarlo… Pero el dijo que no quería que los mirara._

_¿Por qué tanto suspenso?_

_Realmente… me siento algo solo, quiero saber qué es lo que está pensando... Quiero saber que le está pasando._

—Tonto..—Murmuré.

Me estaba dando hambre, pero no quería presionarlo. Suspiré y me puse en el marco de la puerta, intentado no ver más allá que a mi casero. Unos latidos golpearon mi pecho, decir que mi casero estaba destruido era poco.

Se miraba frustrado y derrotado.

_¿¡Por qué?!_

La mitad de su cara estaba manchada de chocolate y así como parte de su cabello, llevadas por una mano que posaba entre sus mechones, recargado en la barra, soltando parte de su aliento agitado.

Bajé la mirada sin poderlo evitar a lo que estaba trabajando. No era posible, tan sólo vi 4 pero cada uno me había dejado sin palabras, tenían la forma y grosor exacta, decoradas de una manera simple y bella.

Usagi se levantó soltando un suspiro, tomó los 4 chocolates y los deposito en el tazón de baño maría para derretirlos.

—¡No!—Grité entrando a la cocina y sin que me importara lo que dijera Usagi-san, apagué el fuego y saqué los cuatro chocolates, había sido un poco tarde, con el mismo contacto con el aluminio caliente los había derretido—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti.

—Trabajaste muy duro para hacer estos chocolates, no ocupabas volverlos a derretir.

—No están bien, yo decidiré cuando están bien.

—¡Si dije que iba a comerlos no importa cómo se miraran, lo importante es la persona que los haga no como se vean!—Agarré uno de ellos y lo mordí—No ocupabas desgastarte tanto, ¡Tonto! Tonto Usagi.

Muy al contrario de lo que pensé, mi casero ocultó su mirada cabizbajo.

—Quería hacerte feliz.

Mis ojos se aguaron, apenas tenía aliento para hablar.

—Estás.. pensando de más… de nuevo—Murmuré tratando que no se rompiera mi voz—Yo ya soy feliz… Tonto.. Yo estoy feliz mientras Usagi esté a mi lado…—De nuevo se formó un gran silencio, tomé un pañuelo y limpié lo posible de su rostro—Para el próximo año.. Podríamos hacerlo juntos, en compañía siempre es más divertido.

Agarró la mano que lo limpiaba.

—Te amo Misaki—Besó mis dedos sorprendiéndome—Lo siento, sólo quería transmitirte mis sentimientos, pero creo que lo estaba haciendo mal.

—Lo hacías..—Murmuré avergonzado—A..además.. yo.. sé muy bien lo que sientes por mí, no ocupabas hacer nada.

—No Misaki—Dijo cruzando miradas—Nunca sabrás lo mucho que te amo—No supe que pasó exactamente cuando me tenía acorralado entre la barra y él, al principio estaba paralizado por tan repentina acción pero no tardé en sucumbir ante sus caricias.

Mis brazos estaban rodeando su cuello mientras que él me sostenía fuertemente de las caderas, pasando a mi cuello y acariciando mi cabello. Suspiré, y se adentró todavía más a mi boca, la manera en que su lengua se movía al ritmo dominante y dulce hacia que mis piernas temblaran.

—Usagi—Cuando tomó mi cuello y sus manos se aventuraban dentro de mi pijama. Apreté su espalda, aventó lo que estorbaba, apreté mi agarré al predecir lo que vendría, en un simple movimiento me colocó arriba de la barra de la cocina, posándose entre mis piernas. Me cohibí ante la intima cercanía pero al intentar alejarme una de mis manos cayó en un recipiente con chocolate derretido, para mi suerte sólo tibio. Antes de replicar mis labios volvieron a ser capturados volviendo a quitarme todas mis fuerzas y mi voluntad de escapar, me desabrochó la camisa y dejó mis labios unos momentos para recorrer mi abdomen con la punta de su lengua.

—Tonto—Murmuró capturando mi muñeca y llevando mi mano a su boca.

—N..no ocupas hacer eso

—Me retorcí ante la extraña sensación, como su lengua se movía entre mis dedos, recorriendo la extensión de cada uno y chupándolos. Cerré los ojos avergonzado no podía mirarlo hacer tal acción tan desvergonzada, con sólo sentirlo yo...—Ah..—Gemí mientras un gran escalofrío pasaba por mi espalda.

—¿Te gusta? ¿Te recuerda algo más?—Inquirió juguetonamente, su lengua me quemaba cada rastro de la piel que tocaba.

Sus entrepierna rozaba con la mía, haciendo todavía más difícil reprimir mis gemidos. Usagi-san siempre fue muy bueno en hacerme perder el control.

—Usagi…—Jadeé. Con sus manos rozó la punta de uno de mis pezones, apreté mis labios, esto era muy vergonzoso, ya me encontraba completamente erecto comparando con su miembro semi-erecto—Aquí haremos un desastre.

—Ya es un desastre…

—Pero..

—Que se quedé aquí el desastre—Dejó caer mi camisa, temblé apenado—Tan lindo..

—No digas esas cosas—Gemí cuando tomó posesión de mi pecho, tomando mi cintura firmemente, bajó hasta mi obligo, lo que me arrebató otro gemido.

—¿Emocionado? Tu pijama no puede ocultar nada.

—C..cállate..

Bajó tortuosamente mi pantalón junto con ropa interior, mostrando mi miembro completamente erecto y húmedo.

Tocó la cabeza, estaba tan sensible, me encorvé jadeando.

_¿Eso estaba esperando? ¿Esperando a este pervertido Usagi?_

Agarró mis muslos y comenzó el lento vaivén, la misma imagen de lo que estaba pasando me hacía enloquecer más, además que Usagi es un maestro en ello, de así quererlo podría hacerme venir en el acto.

—Usa..gi.. Ah.. No— Empecé a salivar, mientras succionaba mi miembro. Mis caderas se empezaron a mover y con ese leve movimiento tumbe otro recipiente de chocolate, esta vez de chocolate blanco, escurriéndose por mi trasero y mis muslos. Usagi se levantó relamiéndose los labios—L..lo siento.

—No te muevas—Me ordenó, tomando con una de sus manos el chocolate y pasándolo por mi pecho y masajeando mi miembro con la misma mano.

—Usagi tu ropa.. se ensuciara..

—Si, si—Murmuró quitándosela al instante, las dos prendas y regresando a entre mis piernas—¿Mejor?

—No me preguntes—Volvió a tomar mis labios lamiéndolos, y escurrió el chocolate sobre mi abdomen y pasó sus dedos por mis labios.

—Lámelos—Sin darme opciones metió uno de sus dedos, la recorrí por completo con mi lengua. Sabia tan bien.

—Sabes muy bien Misaki—Le susurró quitando todo el chocolate de mi abdomen—Quiero comerte por completo.

Levantó mis muslos, me sentía tan expuesto. Me estremecí cuando sentí su lengua chupando mis glúteos.

—Ah Usagi ¡N..no! ¡¿Qué haces?!

Sin responderme, siguió lamiendo sacando escalofríos cada instante. Abrió mis glúteos adentrando su lengua, gemí arqueando mi espalda y tumbando el recipiente donde estaba el chocolate todavía sólido.

—¡E..este no es un buen lugar!—Gemí.

—Sólo no te muevas.

—¡Es imposible..Ah..!—Me estremecí cuando se metió a mi entrada, apreté mis piernas, se estaba sintiendo demasiado bien. Se separó y me contemplo, probando el chocolate que todavía tenia en sus dedos.

—Este es en definitiva mi mejor chocolate—Sonrió, cerré los ojos, su mirada era muy intimidante, observaba cada detalle de mí. Escuché como bajó su cierre y tomando mis piernas me posicionó. Esa mera acción me excito de sobremanera—Misaki, apoyate en mí —Me susurró en mi oído, a centímetros de distancia, me apoyé en sus hombros, untando el chocolate de mis manos en su piel. Fue cuando me penetró lentamente.

—¡Ah! Usagi —Había entradopor completo.

—Te amo Misaki—Gimió en mi oido—Te amo tanto—Comenzó a embestirme cambiando mis intentos de palabras por gemidos—Te prometo que.. El próximo año estaremos todo el día.. juntos, así como el siguiente y el siguiente.

Elevó más mis piernas adentrándose más profundo.

—Ah Ah.. N..no tan rápido —Volvió a tomar mis labios en un hambriento beso, rodeé sus caderas con mis piernas uniéndome a su ritmo.

De un momento a otro la cocina e incluso la sala se llenó de gemidos y jadeos.

.

.

Estábamos los dos en la tina caliente esperando a que el chocolate se aflojara de nuestro cuerpo. No quería darle la espalda pero a los pocos minutos me di cuenta de lo muy vergonzoso que era verlo frente a frente.

—Tonto—Musité metiendo mi cabeza al agua, abrazando mis rodillas.

—No parecías quejarte tanto—inquirió con una sonrisa.

—Callate.

—Acercate para lavarte el cabello.

—Mira quien habla—Me referí a su cabello lleno de chocolate negro.

Se movió sigilosamente hacia mi y me jalo de la muñeca encimandonos.

—Entonces tu ayudame—Se rió acorralándome entre sus brazos.

Me gustaba más verlo relajado, a pesar que solo supiera enfadarme.

.

.

Después de 40 minutos pudimos removernos todo el chocolate del cuerpo, iba a soñar con chocolate esa noche.

Como nuestras ropas para dormir quedaron hechos un desastre, así como la cocina que no quería pensar en ella aun. Nos pusimos unas prendas más presentables. Para comer, aunque para la hora prácticamente seria cena.

Mientras me abrochaba una camisa de botones, adormilado por el tiempo que duré en el agua caliente. Escuché mucho ruido en la planta baja, cuando salí me quede estático, había 4 personas acomodando el comedor con un mantel, colocando cortinas rojas y flores a los alrededores, sin contar las múltiples velas de la habitación.

—Ya no deben tardar—Dijo mi casero a mi costado acomodándose la corbata—Me gustaba verte en pijama, pero cualquier ropa te queda bien—Me ayudó a abrocharme la camisa.

—Usagi ¿Que están haciendo? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué?

—Ya lo había planeado, es nuestra cena, ahora imagino que por el estado de la cocina no querrás preparar nada.

Tenia un buen punto.

—¿No te gusta?

—Si—Asentí nervioso—Gracias, pero me ayudarás a limpiar la cocina, fue tu culpa.

—Si no te hubieras movido—Mi sonrojó no se hizo esperar.

—¡T..tonto!—Grité regresando a mi cuarto azotando la puerta.

Me acomodé mi sacó, no estaba mal vestirse formalmente a veces, y ese día era especial, Usagi había planeado una cena, me hacia sentir feliz que hubiera pensado en ello, lo malo es que de seguro compró lo más caro de lo más caro.

"Sí no te hubieras movido" recordé incendiando mi rostro.

—Idiota, tonto Usagi, no era como si me dejaras opciones —Murmuré sonrojado frente al espejo.

Tocaron mi puerta, no recordaba haberla cerrado. Cuando la abrí la puerta estaba mi casero sosteniendo una flor y extendiendo una mano hacia mi.

—¿Q..qué?

—La cena está lista—Ofreció la rosa dubitativo la tomé—¿Me acompañaría?— y su mano seguía en el aire, esperando que colocara la mía sobre la suya.

Desvíe la mirada, mirando el drástico cambió de ambiente a uno más oscuro y romántico.

Sólo por hoy.

Sin así quererlo le hice caso, él besó mis dedos y me condujo a la planta baja. Todo el lugar estaba iluminado de rojo con la luz de las velas.

Espero que nunca nadie se enteré de esto.

Solté su mano, cuando se giró confundido —Tengo un pendiente en la cocina.

Parpadeó perplejo.

—Está bien, te espero en el comedor.

Sin prestarle atención al desastre me tomé todos mis chocolates para Usagi, era una lastima que los suyos se hubieran arruinado. Los coloqué en una pequeña bolsa que tenía previante preparada.

La diferencia entre ambientes era asombrosa cuando entre al área del comedor y sala.

La cena era de lo más fina, quizás mas de lo que sabia apreciar. Acompañado de un vino de clase.

—Usagi-san—Dije a mitad de la cena, sacando la bolsa con chocolates—Se que no es mucho..—Antes de terminar Usagi me quito la bolsa de mi lado con brillos en los ojos—¡Hey!

—Gracias Misaki, lo estuve esperando todo el día—Su sonrisa cambió a una más pervertida—Pero el chocolate que pobre hace unas horas fue el mejor.

—¡No digas esas cosas!—Repliqué, conociendo a mi casero nunca se le olvidaría, sólo esperaba que no escribiera de eso.

—Yo también, pero son mas pocos—Me deslizó una servilleta doblada.

—¿No se destruyeron todos en el.. Desastre de la cocina?

—Estos se salvaron en el refrigerador, espero que te gusten.

Mis mejillas se pintaron y tomé la servilleta, pero antes de abrirlo la mano se Usagi se interpuso.

—Con esto te pido que seas mi San Valentín el próximo año, es mi regalo adelantado ¿Lo aceptas?

—Si...—Planeo permanecer el mayor tiempo posible al lado de Usagi.

—Gracias, Misaki. Te amo.

Tomé las manos que aún reposaban sobre la servilleta.

—Ahum... Yo..pues.. —bajé la mirada—t..ta..también.

—No actúes tan adorable o te violare sobre la mesa.

Retiré mi mano inmediatamente llevándome consigo la servilleta.

—¡Viejo pervertido!—Se limitó a reirse, abrí la servilleta, me sorprendí, incluso parecía alguno que podría haber hecho yo, eran sólo seis pero eran mas que sufícientes, eran sin duda mi valioso tesoro, sobre todo.. Porque Usagi lo hizo con tanto esfuerzo para mi—Gr..gracias..—Volví a decir—Realmente lo apreció mucho.

—No Misaki, por siempre tenerme paciencia, por soportar cada uno de mis caprichos y humores, y lo que más te agradezco es que a pesar de todo lo demás me hayas elegido a mí y sólo a mí.

Bajé la mirada sonrojado. ¿Qué que supone que debía responder a eso?

Traté de decir algo pero los fuertes latidos me impedían hablar, tan sólo esperé que mis palabras llegarán de alguna forma a Usagi.

_Mi felicidad está al lado de Usagi-san_.

.

.

Días después.

—Usagi-san—Toqué la puerta de su oficina, la entreabrí—Vengó a cambiar el listón de Suzuki-san.

—Pasa—Repondió mirando la pantalla, tal parecer que Aikawa-san, lo llenó de proyectos nada más acabó el día de San Valentín.

Mientras recorría la oficina en silencio me percaté de un chocolate espeficio que reposaba en una repisa.

—¿Eh? ¿No te lo comerás?

—¿Ah?—Se giró mirando lo que apuntaba, era el único chocolate con forma de oso que le había regalado—No, él es mi recuerdo.

_Al menos no dijo que no quiere matarlo_. Suspiré.

—Además, no podría comerme a un oso.

_¡Lo sabía!_


End file.
